


Scarred

by BrokenWings395



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Angst, Blood/Injury, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWings395/pseuds/BrokenWings395
Summary: The day that changed Samantha’s life forever.





	Scarred

Never had a tree been so terrifying. Never had Samantha feared the large plants, galloping through them on Judar during their cross country eventing shows.

But now, she hated them.

For now one was etched into her back permanently. Glowing bright purple and becoming straight up agony when in the presence of Pandoric energy.

The once happy, cheerful equestrian was now held up in her room, barely riding and her mind racing through what happened during that cursed quest in Pandoria.

She could never forget.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Easy, Judar,” She said as she patted the black Arabian’s neck, trying to keep the stallion calm.

Judar three his head, stomping his hoof on the purple dirt of the mysterious other world. Pandoria was a mysterious place. Very mysterious. They had to be careful, as Linda had said before.

“Here,” She said, clicking her tongue to get Judar up a hill. Judar snorted as he pulled his weight up the hill, throwing his head forward and pulling slightly at the bit.

“Good boy,” she said, looking at the gigantic manta rays flying around. They sort of frightened her, unable to comprehend how this world even *existed*.

Then, suddenly, she felt a rumble. Judar let out a loud neigh, rearing up on his high legs as five, large, purple tentacles sprouted from the ground.

“Woah! Judar! Easy!” She felt her saddle sliding as he bucked and swerved around in fear. His brown eyes were wide, and he was pulling harshly at the bit.

As he turned, she felt a blinding agonizing hot flash in her back. She screamed as she fell limp against Judar’s back, falling into unconsciousness the within seconds.

Judar started galloping, racing through the alien life and towards the portal they came through. He ran as fast as he could while trying to keep his limp rider on his back.

Finally, he saw the portal and jumped through, landing right behind the ranger’s station. The stallion looked around, neighing to the mustangs in the corral. They whinnied back before he caught the faint glimpse of Dylan on Thunder.

He let out a shrill whinny as he raced after him, seeing the ranger’s face go from calm to fearful.

“Judar! Easy boy! Woah!” He grabbed the Arabian’s reins, trying to calm him down. The horse was absolutely terrified, rearing up.

He yelled for Alonso, getting off Thunder so he could grab Samantha’s limp body before she fell off Judar’s back.

Alonso raced down, grabbing Judar’s and Thunder’s reins as Dylan carried his lover inside the cabin.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” he cursed, removing her upper garments after he saw a burn mark on her back. After he threw her flannel shirt and bra to the floor as he flipped her over.

Only to see a horrific sight.

A large, tree-like scar etched into her back. Blood was everywhere, dripping down her back from the branches.

“Oh god,” he said, lifting Samantha to stroke her hair, “How did this happen? Oh my god...”

This changed Dylan’s and Samantha’s life.

Forever.


End file.
